


So there's this boy

by LexiHarris



Series: 100 Word Drabble Challenge [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 100 words, Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 12:59:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17960996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LexiHarris/pseuds/LexiHarris
Summary: The 100 word Drabble challenge of DFW has only a few rules...- It must be exactly 100 words- It must include the prompt- It must be DramioneHere is an interpretation of the 'So there's this boy' prompt challenge.





	So there's this boy

 

"And so, there's this.... boy" Voldemort hissed coldly, casting his snake like gaze across the congregation of onlookers before fixating once more on the crumpled, bloodied form of Draco Malfoy at his feet. "Who dares challenge me, The Dark Lord, to defend your honour "

Voldemort stepped over the boy's lifeless form, advancing on the rope-bound witch whose gaze fixed firmly upon him. The brown eyes filled with a vengeful rage even as he pressed his twisted wand to her throat. 

"Tell me, Miss Granger, what makes you so special that the Malfoy heir would offer his life for yours?"


End file.
